


forget-me-not

by smolstiel



Series: Boyking!Sam Drabbles [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boy King of Hell Sam Winchester, Demonic Possession, Gen, Post-Episode: s02e22 All Hell Breaks Loose, Sam Winchester's Demonic Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-13 15:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16020767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolstiel/pseuds/smolstiel
Summary: prompt: the boyking has been defeated. Unable to kill him, he was returned to human instead, his memories of his time as king have been wiped away. Of course, his loyalists want him back.Written for the Boyking Sam Discord Server.





	forget-me-not

Dean's shoulders are tense. 

Sam knows that he died at Cold Oak, a short month ago. His chest feels tight where there's a scar. He rubs fitfully at it through his thin shirt and watches his brother's knuckles tighten on the wheel. There's something he's not telling Sam. Something just beyond the surface, something that brushes just against his mind or guts or whatever it is inside that knows. 

He's told Dean the the powers are gone, the visions are gone, and they are. It doesn't stop him from seeing. 

Every time he closes his eyes, it's the black-eyed girl with her beckoning, lopsided smirks. Sometimes sleek and blonde, like Jess, sometimes dark and poisonous and alluring in a way that shouldn't attract him. She told him he was strong, told him he was ready. Spun legends of a lost day when all below was ruled by the greatest of all of them — told Sam he was the legacy of the Boyking. 

Dean's smiles are tight and his voice is false and his eyes are wary. Distant and wrong. Sam folds inward and inward until he finds himself. 

The powers were never gone, he discovers. The girl laughs when he gently unspools her from the light and the dark and sheathes her within his guts. A small coil of smoke and ash, and she's still laughing. She's his, his, his, like all the rest of them, every corrupted soul. 

They're one now, and Ruby can remember for both of them.


End file.
